A Rosa Carmim
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Continuação da One-Shot "Um Último Adeus" em que Sasuke, em seus últimos momentos, escreve uma carta para seu antigo time. Essa fic. retrata a reação deles ao recebê-la.


**_Caros leitores,_**

_Essa é a continuação da One-Shot "Um Último Adeus". Ela aborda a reação de Sakura ao receber a carta de seu amado._

_Espero que gostem. É emocionante porém, triste._

**

* * *

**

**A ROSA CARMIM**

É noite de lua cheia, mas não há luar. Nuvens grossas de tempestade a encobrem, impedindo qualquer claridade. Apesar do aspecto ameaçador, apenas uma leve chuva, como um véu de lágrimas, cai sobre uma cidade adormecida.

Em uma casa específica, uma bela garota está sonhando. Seu sono é agitado, não é um doce sonho que ela está tendo, mas um verdadeiro pesadelo. Seu grande amor, o qual esperou por todos esses anos, jaz no campo de batalha. Ela tenta chegar até ele, mas não consegue. Seu corpo não se mexe. Ela tentar gritar, mas nenhum som sai de sua garganta. Incapaz, ele vê a vida deixando seu corpo, se esvaindo com o sangue de seus ferimentos. Sua cabeça se vira e ele a encara. Seu olhar é triste, quase como numa súplica de perdão.

A janela do quarto está aberta e uma forte brisa, carregada de folhas e pétalas de flor de cerejeiras, entra e rodopia perto da cama. A chuva dá uma trégua e as nuvens se abrem momentaneamente, permitindo que um raio de luar toque o leito da jovem.

Forma-se uma atmosfera mágica, em que os contornos de um rapaz são levemente delineados com o luar. Ele se aproxima calmamente da cama e deposita um sublime beijo nos lábios da garota adormecida.

Quase que instantaneamente ela abre os olhos, assustada, e leva sua mão aos lábios. "Que sensação é essa?" Ainda sob a comoção do sonho, lágrimas riscam sua face em profusão. Ela se sente vazia, morta por dentro. Não se sabe como, mas ela tem certeza que algo de terrível aconteceu.

Automaticamente ela se vira e toma o retrato do antigo grupo 7. Ela o fita por alguns momentos e o abraça fervorosamente, fechando os olhos com força, como se com aquele gesto, o rapaz, dono de seu coração, fosse se materializar na sua frente.

Novamente ela sente um leve toque, como uma carícia em seu rosto. Ela abre os olhos rapidamente, mas não vê ninguém. O desespero apenas cresce em seu peito.

Perdida em tão amargas suspeitas, ela mal escuta as batidas na porta, até que elas sejam repetidas de forma insistente. Ela sai da cama, enxuga suas lágrimas, coloca seu penhoar e vai atender.

Antes de abrir, ela nota um envelope ao chão. Deveria ter sido colocado por baixo da porta durante a madrugada. Ela se abaixa e o pega. Seu nome estava escrito com uma caligrafia que não conhecia. Ela pensa em ler seu conteúdo, mas novas batidas, dessa vez com mais força, são dadas. Ela guarda o envelope e abre a porta.

- Pois não?

- Desculpe o horário, mas a Hokage pede que venha imediatamente.

- Para o hospital?

- Não, para a sala dela.

A garota concorda e vai se trocar. Ela chega ao quarto e tem um choque. Uma única rosa carmim estava depositada sobre seu travesseiro, ao lado do retrato que antes segurava. Mas ele não estava mais intacto. O vidro exibia uma grande rachadura, como se separasse seu amor do restante do grupo.

Ela corre até a janela, mas não vê ninguém. A rua está deserta. Ela se aproxima da cama e faz menção de pegar a rosa, mas o leve toque com a flor faz sentir como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Ela resolve deixá-los lá até que ela retornasse.

Mais uma vez a angústia toma conta de seu ser. Mas ela não podia perder mais tempo e decide espantar esses sentimentos para longe. Ela logo se arruma e parte.

O caminho é triste e solitário. Ela estava acostumada a andar sozinha de noite, mas naquela, em especial, havia uma melancolia, uma opressão indescritível. Talvez fosse a chuva que voltara a cair, agora com maior intensidade, mas ela duvidava. Sentia que algo estava errado.

Ela para em freta a porta da sala da Hokage e bate. Uma voz firme a manda entrar. No recinto, Naruto e Kakachi já estão esperando por ela e a cumprimentam de forma alegre. Ela ainda está sob o impacto de suas suspeitas e apenas responde de cabeça.

- Boa noite. Eu chamei vcs. hoje aqui para dar uma notícia triste, porém muito importante para a vida de vcs.

Os três ansiosos fitam Tsunade.

- Há poucos minutos, nos foi entregue o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao ouvir a notícias, Naruto grita, negando o fato, enquanto lágrimas dolorosas escorriam de seus olhos. Após tão longa procura, ele nunca seria capaz de trazer seu amigo de volta. Sua promessa fora em vão.

Kakachi abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, deixando escapar uma lágrima solitária. Ele havia falhado com seu aprendiz. Seu talento não tinha sido suficiente para fazê-lo permanecer na aldeia e nem seus ensinamentos foram suficientes para protegê-lo.

Mas é com Sakura que Tsunade está preocupada. Todos sabiam do amor incondicional que ela nutria pelo rapaz. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de indiferença, ela continuava cultivando esse sentimento tão verdadeiro.

Com a notícia, ela simplesmente não reage. Seu olhar fica vazio e ela passa a fitar o nada. Tsunade se aproxima e a abraça, mas ela não tem qualquer reação. Suas mãos estão frias, toda ela está fria, inclusive seu coração.

- Sakura – Tsunade a chama baixinho.

Sendo seu nome pronunciado, ela tem uma leve reação e passa a fitar a Hokage, mas sua mente não registra sua presença. Ela está longe, confusa, revivendo o pesadelo. Então, não fora apenas um sonho, tinha sido real. Ela levanta a mão e toca os lábios, rememorando a sensação do beijo. Não apenas seu corpo tinha voltado pra Konoha, mas seu espírito tinha retornado para lhe dar um último adeus.

Ela se lembra da carta e simplesmente se desvencilha de Tsunade e sai correndo em direção a sua casa. Kakachi e Naruto, apesar da grande dor que sentem, estranham sua reação e resolvem a seguir, com medo que ela faça algo impensado.

Sakura corre desesperada pelas ruas escuras visando um único objetivo. Apesar de seu sofrimento, seus olhos estão secos. Ela chega em sua casa e sobe rapidamente as escadas, sem nem mesmo fechar a porta. O envelope estava lá, em cima de sua cama, junto com a rosa e o retrato.

Ela se aproxima devagar, mas suas pernas trêmulas não sustentam mais seu corpo, caindo de joelhos ao lado da cama. Ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo, buscando uma coragem que há muito lhe abandonara e estende a mão para pegar o envelope.

Seu rosto pálido demonstrava todo o medo que habitava em seu torturado coração. Ela se esforça e abre os olhos para começar a ler o conteúdo.

Seus piores receios tinham razão de ser. Era o último adeus de seu amor, junto com um pedido de perdão e de uma confissão que, há um tempo atrás traria a maior felicidade que ela poderia almejar, mas nessas circunstâncias, representavam uma adaga perfurando seu coração.

Pior do que não ser amada, é descobrir que, quando finalmente alcançara tudo o que mais desejara, o verdadeiro amor, de ser correspondida com a mesma profundidade, nunca poderia desfrutá-lo. Por tão pouco, toda a esperança lhe foi tirada. Ela nunca realizaria todos os belos planos que sua mente elaborara com ele.

Nada lhe restava, nem o consolo da frieza que ele lhe testemunhava, o que por tanto tempo lhe deu alguma força para tentar esquecê-lo. Ele a amou, de forma intensa, mas não o suficiente para lhe trazer com vida. Nada lhe restava, apenas uma única rosa carmim e um beijo imaginário, testemunhas únicas de um grande amor.

Seu coração seca, junto com qualquer outra lágrima que pudesse ter. Nunca mais iria demonstrar qualquer outro sentimento por outra pessoa. Ela fecha os olhos e deixa a carta cair ao chão.

Naruto se aproxima, se ajoelha ao seu lado e toma a carta. Grossas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto quando termina de ler, abraçando-a em seguida, tentando transmitir algum consolo. Mas, para ela, essa tentativa é indiferente. Já não importa mais. Eles nunca mais teriam um futuro juntos.

No dia seguinte, um funeral singelo é feito. Poucos aparecem. A grande maioria nunca entendeu seus verdadeiros motivos para que ele abandonasse a vila. Mas o que realmente chocou foi a ausência de uma pessoa em especial. Aquela, que no final, se revelou a mais importante pra ele.

Sakura nunca foi visitar seu túmulo. Não fazia diferença. Ele não estava lá, apenas um corpo que não continha mais seu espírito. Ele tinha abandonado a tudo e a todos e, principalmente, a ela. Trilhara um caminho que, por enquanto, ela não poderia seguir.

Passados dois dias, ela voltou a trabalhar. A vida continuava. Ela permaneceria viva, respirando, trabalhando, mas não sentindo. Seu coração morrera com ele. Ela não exprimia mais alegria ou tristeza. Nem mesmo frieza era demonstrada, apenas indiferença.

Mas seu tormento não é longo. Decorrente de sua profissão, ela contrai uma moléstia que suga sua energia rapidamente. Em seus últimos momentos, ela está cercada por seus amigos, que são capazes de testemunhar algo que há muito tinham sido privados.

Ela fita o vazio e dá um belo sorriso. Seus olhos brilham de felicidade, enquanto ela estica a mão e sussurra um nome.

- Sasuke-kun.

Quando o verdadeiro amor se manifesta, ele é capaz de ultrapassar a barreira física, significando uma verdadeira união de almas e, como tal, é capaz de alcançar a eternidade.


End file.
